The CRA Board meets at least twice yearly in conjunction with the NCCTG Spring and Fall Group meetings. The CRA Board is comprised of nine members elected by all NCCTG CRAs and Operations Office personnel. Seven of these board members are CRAs from NCCTG member institutions and two board members are elected from NCCTG Operations Office personnel. Board members severe two-year terms and may serve an unlimited number of terms. Two measures are written into the bylaws of the Board to ensue the stability and continuity of the CRA Board. To help provide experienced leadership, the Vice-chair is elected from among the Board members and serves in that capacity until moving into the Chair position in the subsequent term. To improve interest and activity, elections of the two members from the NCCTG Operations Office are staggered; as the Operations office staff participates and facilitates many of the educational efforts of t he Board, this ensures that there will always be an experienced Board member from the Operations Office. The current CRA Board officers, begin their terms in the fall of 199. They are Stefanie A. Steiner, CCRA. Chair; Lynda Dupuis, CCRA, Vice-Chair; Laura Mahacek, RN, OCN, Secretary.